my_archenemy_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Erika Amatsu
Amatsu Erika is one of the two co-heroines of My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister. She is a Vampire and the older stepsister of Satori Amatsu and Ayumi Amatsu. Appearance Erika has waist-length blonde hair in ringlet curls and gentle-looking eyes. She has a voluptuous figure. Personality Erika gives off an impression of maturity, but she will still readily pout her lips and is frightened of insects like cockroaches. She enjoys eating normal meals with her family despite personally only needing to drink blood. Her dream for the future is "to become a lovely wife".Volume 1, Chapter 9 Erika is, according to Satori, obsessed with cleanliness and spends an excessive amount of time in baths.Volume 1, Chapter 0 This does not prevent her from performing messy actions, like vomiting out blood so that she can create vampires more quickly.Volume 1, Chapter 1 Erika appears to be somewhat superstitious. When she encounters (in virtual reality) people who happen to have the same first names as her step siblings, she makes them into her servants and keeps them with her until the end of the simulation.Volume 1, Epilogue Relationships Satori Amatsu Ayumi Amatsu Class Rep Taizou Amatsu Yurina Amatsu Fly Villiers Meslayate History Background Volume 1 Erika is relaxing in the living room of the Amatsu residence when Satori offhandedly wonders (during a conversation with the Class Rep) whether a zombie or a vampire would win in a fight with each other. This provokes Erika and Ayumi into arguing with each other, each claiming that their own species would win. They decide to solve the issue by starting a pandemic (in virtual reality) and seeing whether the zombies or the vampires conquer Kukyou City first. They ask to borrow Satori's simulator Maxwell and, when Satori refuses, threaten to reveal his abuse of Maxwell to simulate the Class Rep dancing in a swimsuit. Satori allows them to use Maxwell and they enter the simulation. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a vampire, Erika's strength is ten to twenty times greater than a human. Superhuman Speed: Erika can move faster than any human. Superhuman Regeneration: Erika can regenerate rapidly from any injury, even ones as severe as total destruction of the head. This does not apply to injuries caused by her weaknesses. Transformation into animals: Erika can transform into a variety of different animals, such as a swarm of bats and a flock of butterflies. Infection: Erika can transform humans into vampires by sucking a lethal amount of their blood (approximately 1-2 litres). As a vampire queen, Erika has total control of vampires she creates and can order them to sacrifice their lives for her without complaint. Vampire Weaknesses: As a vampire, Erika has a large number of occult weaknesses. She must drink blood to obtain energy and will starve to death without it. Sunlight burns her if she is outdoors, though not if she is indoors (and other types of light have no effect). Damage to the heart will immobilise her, and will outright kill her if done using a stake of ash or hawthorn wood. She can also be killed by conventional fire. She is also vulnerable to weapons made of consecrated steel or silver and/or soaked in holy water. She cannot cross flowing water such as rivers, but water in plumbing and sewerage has no effect. She cannot enter a house or other dwelling without the owner's permission. She does not have a reflection in mirrors. Gallery Erika formal dress.png Volume 2 cover.png|Erika in background of Volume 2 cover Volume 6 cover.png|Erika in background of Volume 6 cover Volume 7 Cover.jpg|Erika on the cover of Volume 7 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Vampires Category:Amatsu family Category:13 Eastern European Families